Shopping, Sake, and Mistakes
by Bakura13
Summary: Kenshin tries to relax one day, only to find that he has some shopping to do...Please Read And Review


Shopping, Sake and Mistakes  
  
[I just saw a couple of these episodes so I'm basing this on what I saw. Some of the Japanese episodes because I can't see it here oO Please don't yell at me. Disclaimer: Don't own the stuff ¬¬How could I?]  
  
  
  
It was a perfect day. The sky was blue with a few clouds lazily floating by, taking their ever so slowly time and Kenshin was stretched out on the school roof, dozing with the sunlight warming his face. A soft breeze ruffled his red hair as he listened to the quiet and normal sounds of the town.  
  
'Nothing could ruin this perfectly set up day,' thought Kenshin as he turned his head to the side. 'Not even-'  
  
"KENSHIN!" screamed out a voice that belonged to Kaoru; the result was Kenshin's fall off of the roof, and landing headfirst on the ground.  
  
The dark blue-haired girl stormed out of the building with an anger vein on her head as she tightly held an indigo ribbon in her hand, stained with blood.  
  
"KENSHIN!" she yelled out again then she spotted the red head sprawled on the ground.  
  
Kenshin sat up and rubbed his sore head, then looked up at the furious girl in front of him.  
  
"Oro..." he said quietly as he retreated back a bit with bulging eyes.  
  
"The stain still hasn't come out!" Kaoru yelled as she shoved the ribbon right in front of his face.  
  
Kenshin sweat dropped and put his hands up defensively. "Miss Kaoru, I said it wasn't my fault! Look! The stain will come out if it is washed, that it will!"  
  
Kaoru growled and shook the ribbon in front of his face. "Baka! I've tried that! I've washed it three times already and it is still there!"  
  
"I said I was sorry, that I did!" pleaded Kenshin as he started to crawl backwards.  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough! This is my favorite ribbon! And I have a job for you!" yelled Kaoru as she got a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"Oro!" gulped Kenshin as his back hit a wall and he sweat dropped.  
  
A few moments later, Kaoru was pushing Kenshin towards the front gate of the school, and he dug his heels into the ground.  
  
"Miss Kaoru," he said nervously. "I can't do this. I don't really like going shopping, that I don't."  
  
"QUIET!" yelled Kaoru rather loudly. "You will go to the store, and fetch some soap, vegetables and chopsticks! Got that?!"  
  
Kenshin jumped a bit and nodded his head quickly. "Hai, soap, vegetables and...chopsticks."  
  
"Good! Now get moving!" yelled Kaoru as she slammed the gates shut.  
  
Kenshin sweat dropped and started walking towards the market. He put his hands in the pockets of his kimono and entered the busy market. He glanced around and there was no stand that seemed to sell soap, vegetables or chopsticks yet.  
  
Kenshin kept walking and repeated quietly to himself. "Soap, vegetables and chopsticks. Soap, vegetables and chopsticks. Soap, veg-AH"  
  
He jumped back but only to find that he walked into Sanosuke.  
  
Sano turned around and looked sort of surprised that his friend seemed so nervous. "What the hell is up with you, Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh nothing. Miss Kaoru sent me shopping for Soap, vegetables and chopsticks."  
  
Sano sweat dropped and his face was blank. ".........what. You should have told her to go herself!"  
  
Kenshin put his hands up and shook his head. "I can't do that, that I can't. It is my blood on her ribbon and I must have responsibility on it, that I will."  
  
"Well, she can wait for her groceries. Let's go over to the bar and have a drink or two, Kenshin!" exclaimed Sano as he grabbed Kenshin's kimono by the front collar and dragged him inside of the building.  
  
Kenshin rubbed his neck as soon as they sat down. "Oi, Sano-san, be more careful next time. I could feel my neck breaking, that I could."  
  
Sano ordered a pitcher of sake and he started pouring it in the two glasses. Kenshin rest his chin on his hand and propped his elbow on the small table. He looked at the table silently until Sano pushed the glass of sake in front of his face.  
  
"She orders you around too much, eh?" said Sano as he started drinking his own glass.  
  
"No," answered Kenshin as he took a sip from his glass of sake. "She means well, and I'm doing her a favor, that I am."  
  
The two talked to each other for a while until Sano noticed something strange about Kenshin. He seemed to be consuming more sake that Sano did at once.  
  
"Where's my glass," mumbled Kenshin as he patted his hand around the able, missing his glass by inches each time.  
  
"You didn't just," said Sano as he pointed to the empty pitcher. "H-how could you drink all of that?!"  
  
Kenshin gave up for a moment and raised his hand, signaling a waitress over to bring more sake. As the waitress walked by Sano, he grabbed her hand and told her not to bring anymore sake. At that same moment, Kenshin was not paying attention and was trying to find his glass again. Sano reached over and pulled Kenshin's glass away from him and looked at his drunken friend.  
  
"...Kenshin, don't you have shopping to do? Do you even remember what to get?" asked Sano.  
  
"Hai, I do remember," answered Kenshin as he nodded slowly. "Salt, tables and sticks."  
  
Sano sweat dropped and blinked. "But before you said Soap, vegetables and....chopsticks."  
  
Kenshin nodded again and stood up, obviously unbalanced. "Hai, that's what I said, that I did. Rope, stables and tricks."  
  
Kenshin walked out of the building and waved back over his shoulder at his friend. Arigato, Sano-Chan. Thank you for ze drink."  
  
Sano's eyebrow twitched. "He called me...chan."  
  
Kenshin half walked half stumbled around the market. He wanders around the market, buying things until he didn't have any money left. He shrugged to himself and started walking back to the school, humming a drunken tune to himself. By the time he arrived at the school, the drunken effects of the sake had worn off and Kaoru was standing at the gates with her arms crossed.  
  
"Kenshin! What took you so long!?" she yelled then she glanced at the stuff he was carrying.  
  
She ran over to him, grabbed his throat and shook him violently. "What is thaaatttttt?!"  
  
Kenshin sweat dropped and looked at the stuff he dropped. There were plain old sticks, a bag of salt, sugar, rope, and of course the original things that was to fetch; vegetables, soap and chopsticks.  
  
"Kaoru-domo, I got the items you wanted, that I did!" said Kenshin as he tried to pry the vice-like hands that hang onto his neck.  
  
"You spent the rest of the money I gave you on that other junk!" yelled Kaoru as she rolled back her sleeves to give him the beating of his life.  
  
"Oro!" gulped Kenshin as he jumped over the pile of junk and ran through the gates.  
  
"Baka! Get back here!" yelled Kaoru as she picked up the items, put them inside, and then chased after the red head.  
  
  
  
[This was supposedly to be funny and etc. Review if ye like it or just make random comments ¬¬;] 


End file.
